The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for holding an object.
The carrying of objects by a person has spawned the creation of numerous carrying items such as, bags, cases, holsters, and the like. In most cases, such carrying or toting items are grasped by the hand or hands of the user, supported by the shoulder or shoulders of the user, tied to the user's torso, and the like. In addition, hooks or clips, such as carabineers may also be used to attach carrying items to persons and other supports, on a temporary basis.
In the past, many carrying and retaining devices have been devised to hold particular items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,182 shows a hand carrier for ski poles utilizing a gripped member that is connected by a hinge to a pair of clip holders for each of the ski poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,788 shows a tool holder utilizing a mounting portion that fits on a belt which connects to a clip holding a measuring tape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,290, 7,267,254, and 7,806,263 describe clip attachments for a belt or the like that includes depending portions utilized to hold elongated objects such as poles, containers, and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,303, 5,232,136, and 5,452,830 show clip holders that fit over a belt or a similar item and possessing a lower platform for supporting items such as, golf tees, tools, knifes, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,228 teaches a holder for supporting a fishing rod which takes the form of a clip fitting to a belt and a pair of tabs that extend upwardly to support the fishing pole.
A device for holding objects that is versatile and may be used in a temporary or permanent manner would be a notable advance in the field of containers and packages.